You save me
by rosalina2123
Summary: When Eddie get's hurt badly during a call will his new found family be there for him during his time of need?Every now and then I get a little lost My strings all get tangled, my wires all get crossed Every now and then I'm right up on the edge Dangling my toes out over the ledge I just thank God you're here Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun Cause when I'm a firecracker com


Chapter one

Hot pain fills my back as I take in a breath as I realize I'm trapped,shit,that's not good. I'm hurt,the beam fell on my back,and I can't move,it's scary,my back could be broken. If it is I'm screwed,I have a kid at home,I'm all alone,I have my mom,but there's only so much she can do,she's doing more than enough watching him when I'm working. I can hear my pass alarm,telling me someone will come rescue me soon enough,it tells them that I'm down and in need of assistance. The beeping get's louder as I sense someone approaching me, Bobby,and Buck is with him. I see Bobby kneel down in front of me,turning off my pass alarm, "Easy Eddie,we got you, how bad are you hurting"he asks gently as I see Buck put the bag beside me,it has medical supplies in it,"pretty bad, I think my back is broken,I'm struggling to breathe here"I murmur admitting defeat,it hurts like hell,it's scary,I know they'll get me out of here,but it's still hard having my life in their hands. "OK,we'll get you out of here bud I promise, we're going to get you on some oxygen,help your breathing, get you on some pain medication before we move this beam off of you alright"he asks,glancing at Buck,who grabs the oxygen mask,and gets it set up. I feel him steady my neck,then place a hand under my chin,and raise it just enough so he can get the mask on,and he does,and I start to breathe easier. "You need help getting the Iv in Buck,or do you got it"I hear him ask, "No Bob,I got it"he says softly,getting the supplies around,then rolling up my jacket sleeve.

I let him get the Iv in,and he hangs the bag on a beam near me,then I know the hard part is coming,getting this beam off of me. "OK,we're going to get this beam off of you alright,I need you to hold very very still alright,no sudden movements,let us do the work alright"he asks softly,getting confirmation from me to do so, "yeah,I'll try to hold still"I murmur as I feel him stand carefully. I sense them grab the beam,and then I feel the pressure relieved as they place the beam far away from me. "Alright,your doing good,we're going to get you moved over onto the back board now alright"he asks as I see him come back to me and place the back board beside me,this is going to be the hard part,it's going to hurt no matter how careful they are. "Yeah"I murmur,trying to not think about what's happening,too scared to honestly,too scared of it hurting. I feel him get behind me,Buck is down by my feet,and they roll me gently as a unit,mindful of watching my spine,keeping it aligned,and my neck. It hurts,really hurts,but I get through it,they get me onto the backboard,then take the iv bag and place it beside me. "Hang tough kid,we're getting you out of here alright,just a little longer kiddo"he murmurs softly as I feel them lift the backboard and we start to make our way out.

We get out into the cool night air and make our way to the ambulance,Hen and Chimminey are ready for us,which is good. Once at the ambulance they get me onto a gurney,and it hurts,everything hurts at this point,particularly my back and pelvis. I let out an audible groan and I feel a hand card through my hair,"easy baby,we got you,I know it hurts"I hear her murmur as they get me into the ambo,and they decide who can go with me,and who needs to stay. Bobby decides to stay and Buck decides to go with me,which is OK,I trust him and Hen with my life,I know they'll keep me safe and take good care of me. "Take good care of our boy here Hen"I hear him say,hand on the door,ready to close it so Chimney can take off,get me to the hospital. "You know I will"she says as he closes the door and then we take off into the night. I let her check my Iv as Buck works on getting my boots off of me,then that part is done,and I know what comes next. They'll have to cut my clothes off,so they can see the extent of the injuries,so they can tell the ER doc what we're looking at. "Alright Eddie,this isn't going to feel great baby,but we're going to roll you onto your side,I need to get this jacket and shirt off of you,see what we're looking at with your back"she murmurs softly, "OK"I murmur knowing there is no way around it.

I hear her give Buck directions,then they gently get me on my side,mindful of the iv. It hurts,so bad,but I know I have to deal with it temporarily,I know her getting my jacket and shirt off will help me in the long run. They end up having to slide me out of the jacket,it's to damn hard to cut through,but then she's able to cut my shirt off as Buck holds me steady. "Your doing good baby,we're almost there,I'm going to feel your back alright,let me know if it hurts"she murmurs as I feel a cool hand on my back. I feel her palpate and I'm good till she hits my lower back,near my pelvis,it hurts so bad,it takes all I have not to scream. "Deep breaths,we're going to get your pant's off now alright"she murmurs softly as I take in deep breaths as I feel the pain dissipate,slowly but surely going back to a dull throb. I let them cut my pants off and I smell the unmistakable scent of urine,shit I peed myself,it's embarrassing,I know I can't help it,it probably happened when they took the bar off of me. "Sorry about this"I murmur embarrassed as I see Buck hand her a towel,so she can clean me up,preserve some of my dignity before we get to the ER. "It's alright baby,it happens,trust me I've seen worse"she murmurs as I hear Buck murmur in agreement.

By the time they get me cleaned up we're at the ER,and it's time to get out,face the hustle bustle of the ER. "We're here baby,we're going to get you rolled over,it's going to be a little crazy when we get out there but let us handle the questions alright"she asks as they roll me over onto my back as I nod,too tired to say anything else. We get out,and true to their word there is a doctor and two nurses ready to receive me. They explain what's going on as they move me inside and the doctor introduces herself as . They get me into a trauma bay,and it's time to move me again,which isn't going to be fun. "We're going to move you again alright Eddie"I hear the doctor ask me,"OK"I murmur,knowing it needs to happen. They get me moved and it hurts alot,I can't handle it. "Ow,it really really hurts"I murmur flinching as I feel a hand on my shoulder. "I know it does sweetheart,we're going to start you on pain meds,it'll help"she murmurs as I see the doctor hand her a needle to place into my IV,to start the morphine. She gets it started,and the next thing I know I'm out like a light,pain dissipating to a dull sensation that is more tolerable.


End file.
